The GoodBye Girl
by Disneyya
Summary: What happens when Elliot comes back after his 4-week acting job? This is one of my first fanfics


The sun was rising above the mountains of Seattle. Elliot was already awake something about today had him jumping on his toes even more than before, the excitement in his body was swirling; he almost couldn't contain his excitement. Elliot hurried and packed everything into his faded green bag. He laughed to himself at the thought of seeing Paula and Lucy, her 10-year-old daughter again. It's been 4 weeks since she was staring at him yelling that she loved him. That was the best feeling he has ever felt, even getting offered a role in a movie couldn't compare to how she made him feel that night. Her short brown hair and beautiful hazelnut eyes infiltrated his vision every chance the moment presented itself.

"Darn it," he said to himself "Why did I bring all my clothes!" as he struggled to button the last snap of his bag. "Finally!" as he let a big sigh as the final button snapped into place. As he closed his eyes a phone conversation, he had with Paula entered his memory. "I can't wait to talk to Lucy and tell her all about the business of making a movie. I think she will get a kick out of it!" The thought of going over the movie frame by frame with her made him laugh out loud, Lucy is one of the best movie critics he has ever met. "I'm sure she will love it." Paula sounded far away and distant; Elliot couldn't place the feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Is everything okay?" Elliot was puzzled at the distance of this conversation. Usually, their discussions were more in-depth and not quite as short. Paula hesitated for a moment and then quietly answered: "I'm fine, just tired, today was a really long day." Elliot was unsure at her response. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, hoping she would open up to him. "No, I'm just tired, and we miss you. I can't wait until we get to see you again." The next few days Elliot played that phone conversation in his head. That was the motivation he needed to get the filming done as quickly as possible. Shaking his head back to reality, he put his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Exiting out of his trailer for the last time was somewhat surreal. "I can't believe it's finished, the first movie in the bag."

The trip to the airport felt long still playing the last phone conversation he had with Paula in his head. The nervousness in his stomach came back a mix of fear and excitement began to swirl. The flight landed, and Elliot jumped up, grabbed his bag and impatiently waited through the long line of eager passengers. I wonder if she actually re-strung my guitar, it didn't really need to be re-strung he just couldn't handle the thought of the woman he loved thinking that he didn't want to come back to her. "Even if my plane crashes, I'm still coming back here." That was the last time he saw her. She still didn't believe him; it took him a minute to realize that words didn't matter; she wanted a physical reminder that he was coming back. Not bringing his guitar was a small price to pay to give her some peace. The thought of leaving and not coming back gave him chills he couldn't imagine life without Paula or Lucy. Is this what love feels like he thought I guess I never have felt this way about anyone before. There were girls, of course, but no one like Paula. As he exited the airport, he was accosted with that famous New York smell.

"Taxi!" he yelled, "I need a Taxi, it's an emergency!" Well seeing the woman you love who you haven't seen in a month seems like an emergency to me he thought as a bright yellow taxi screeched to a halt. "170 West 78th Street and Amsterdam Avenue and step on it." He said as he was thrown into the grey and tattered seats. Speeding through the streets of New York was never Elliot's definition of a good time. He still didn't know New York very well, but he was pretty sure that was a sidewalk that the taxi took. The taxi slammed on the breaks while avoiding pedestrians. Well, this doesn't make my stomach feel any better Elliot thought to himself. When the cab came to its final destination the cab driver turned around to Elliot "That will be $5" Elliot fumbled around his wallet and pulled out some cash and handed the driver ten dollars. The driver smiled wide and revealed two front golden teeth. As Elliot climbed out, grabbed his bag and took a big deep breath, combed his hair with his hands and made sure his breath smelt okay. Elliot started up the stairs he slowed down by the door, noticing it was Ajar and he heard a male voice inside. "Paula I've come back, what have you done to my apartment!" Elliot recognized the voice behind the door it was Paula's ex Tony Elliot could smell the whiskey and bourbon from here. He must have come back from Italy. The excitement Elliot felt dropped, and fear and anxiety took over. What is he doing here? Why did she let him into there apartment? Paula gasped "Tony, what on earth are you doing here!?"

"You still didn't answer my question," Tony said angrily "What the hell did you do to my apartment!"

"I redecorated it, and this is not your apartment anymore," Paula answered, assertively. Normally Paula would have let Tony walk all over her. Now she has a voice of her own.

Tony stepped forward "Who says it's not my apartment! According to my records, this apartment is still in my name, but I will be nice and let you and the kid still live here. You just have to give me a kiss."

"Tempting but I think I'll pass" Paula answered sarcastically, "I think it would be best if you left."

"I'm not leaving Paula this is my apartment, but maybe if you help me out, I'll let you stay." Tony said as he grabbed Paula and tried to kiss her neck "Come on and give me a kiss."

"Stop your hurting me leave me alone." Paula cried; anger surged inside Elliot, someone he loves is being hurt. Elliot pushed open the door, grabbed Tony by shoulders spun Tony around and threw him out of the apartment.

"Paula" Elliot screamed as he ran over to her crying in the corner. "Oh, sweetheart are you okay?" Elliot calmly put his arms over her shoulders and gently turned her around and whipped the tears away from Paulas cheeks. Elliot's heart was racing partially from anger for someone wanting to hurt his girl, and the other was that he was holding her for the first time in a month. Elliot's hand gently touched her chin, lifting it up. Their eyes locked, and they both smiled tears swelling. Elliot brought his hand up and gently smoothed Paula's cheeks. "Strange running into you here in our apartment." Paula laughed and rested her forehead on his, and he gently pulled her closer into a loving embrace. Paula pulled away first and couldn't help but smile. Elliot leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Not wanting to come up for air, Elliot poured his passion he felt into the kiss, his hand sneaking up and pulled her body into his.


End file.
